


Not a second thought

by InesCross



Series: Las Maravillosas Desventuras de Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote this at four am sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jarvis is Tony's paternal figure, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Tony Stark, Younger Tony, Younger Tony Stark, young Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Simplemente se sentó a contemplar el ataúd de color negro en donde se encontraba su madre. Ese día lloró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, se levantó, se despidió de su madre y se fue del cementerio, sin si quiera mirar o pensar en Howard Stark.





	Not a second thought

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero decir que no tengo idea de lo que escribí porque mi cabecita estaba dando vueltas por no poder dormir, así que este es el producto de estar despierta a las cuatro de la mañana.

Tony tenía tal vez unos cinco años cuando comenzó a hablar en perfecto italiano con su mamá. Cuando cumplió seis había armado su primer motor y ya dominaba el francés y el alemán. Claro que a su padre nunca le impresionó que a los siete años Tony ya hablase unos 6 idiomas a la perfección. El único momento en el que Howard se mostró relativamente orgulloso de uno de sus logros a su corta edad fue tal vez cuando posó para aquella foto en la que estaban encima de una motocicleta para esa revista de la que hasta el día de hoy no recuerda el nombre.

* * *

Cuando cumplió once y le anunciaron que estaba más que listo para entrar a la universidad su madre tuvo una gran pelea con Howard al ver que el hombre sólo le había dicho un frío y seco _"felicidades"_ a Tony. Tony tuvo que ver a Howard declinar la oferta por tres años seguidos hasta que por fin a los catorce le permitió ir a MIT. El único que le felicitó, a parte de su madre, el día en que Tony recibió su carta de aceptación fue Jarvis. En realidad, Jarvis había sido el que le había dicho sobre su aceptación a la universidad. El hombre le había dado una enorme, enorme sonrisa y le había dicho: _“Felicidades, señor”_ para después darle un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Cuando a los diecisiete Tony armó a su primer robot y lo llevó ante Howard, este ni siquiera lo recibió en su oficina, mientras la secretaria alegaba que _"el señor Stark se encuentra en una importante junta con sus socios de Inglaterra"_. Su madre le había dado una sonrisa, se lo había llevado de las oficinas de SI y le había preparado el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo.

* * *

Howard estuvo presente en su graduación. Había llegado justo para el momento de la foto en el que Tony tenía su título, y luego se había marchado. El hombre sólo había posado, sin una sola sonrisa, para una cutre foto, y se había largado una vez más a su empresa o a Dios sabía dónde. Ni siquiera había visto a Tony recibir su título ni tampoco cuando lo nombraron con honores al ser el primero en toda la historia del MIT con tener notas perfectas. Su madre le había dado un suave beso en la frente y había ido pisándole los talones a Howard completamente enfurecida para reprenderlo una vez más.

Jarvis le había llevado con Anna y juntos habían disfrutado de una excelente cena casera, historias graciosas que Anna contaba para avergonzar a su esposo, charlas irrelevantes y a la vez perfectamente relevantes, y un pie de manzana que dejó a Tony soñando con el sabor por días enteros.

* * *

Cuando cumplió veintiuno, Tony ni siquiera se acercó al ataúd de Howard. Simplemente se sentó a contemplar el ataúd de color negro en donde se encontraba su madre. Ese día lloró en silencio unos cuantos segundos, se levantó, se despidió de su madre y se fue del cementerio, sin si quiera mirar o pensar en Howard Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Besitos <3


End file.
